<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tmnt 2007 In Heat by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504782">Tmnt 2007 In Heat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever'>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TMNT (2007)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breast Sucking, F/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Torture, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:20:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Tmnt 2007 mating season rp</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>RaphxKayla</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raph groaned softly as he quietly drives his motorcycle into its secret hiding place near the lair. He was having a hard time this month, mostly due to it being mating season as he sneaks to his bedroom</p><p>Echo walked among the sewers, taking the long way to the lair as she finds walking relaxing. She needed to deliver some news to the turtles though due to how late it is they’re either sleeping or away on patrol <br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Ok <br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Kayla was in his bedroom waiting for Raph to tell him that she was in love with him not knowing about his mating season or him being the dark prince at all. She was kinda a little bit ditsy and dense in a sense.</p><p>Leo was up and he was meditating for a little bit as he was in the dojo on a tatami mat focusing and concentrating. He was in deep thought and reaching enlightenment.<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Raph makes sure leo didn’t hear him as he sneaks up to his bedroom, he opens the door and was about to unzip the front of his suit before he noticed Kayla in there.</p><p>Echo pulls on the third lever that opens the secret passage way of the lair, she walks inside as she sees the lights were still on but no sign of the turtles until she sees the dojo lights on so she heads and looks inside and sees Leo.<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Going out be back in a half hour sorry DX <br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>It’s ok!)<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Back <br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Yay!)<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Kayla squeaked and she gasped about to call one of the turtles for help. There was a stranger in Raphs room. Why was he there? Did Raph get into a fight with nightwatcher or something like that? She was about to move.</p><p>Leo opened up his masked eyes and he smiled at her but groaned slightly. The reason why he meditated was to try to get his mind off of wanting to fuck Echo senseless but now she was there right in front of him it was kinda hard not to stare at her hot body up and down. He growled huskily.<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Raph thought of a way to calm her down as he slowly walks towards her. “H-Hey it’s alright miss, I’m a friend of raphaels.” He said and groaned softly as he felt the sudden heat urge.</p><p>Echo looked at him slightly confused when she heard the growl and walks over to him and kneels down. “You ok there Blue?” She asks him, using the small nickname she gave him due to his mask.<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Kayla squeaked shyly timidly and cutely again as she backed up until she fell back onto Raph’s bed and she tried to get up to no avail. Why did he groan? Was he turned on by her? She blushed at that thought but she was in love with Raph. Not this guy.</p><p>(When he kisses her he can blindfold her so that way she can’t see who it is XD)</p><p>“Ungh sorry I’m trying to control myself around you but it’s not working. It’s taking control over me and consuming me. I’m in heat right now sweetheart,” Leo said having finally lost it and growled at her as his masked eyes clouded over with lust for her.</p><p>He walks over to her, taking out a red bandana that looked exactly like the one Raph carris around as he gently ties around her head. Blocking her vision as the sounds of zippers and leather moving around. “S-Sorry princess but I need to.” He purred our </p><p>Echo blushes brightly as she looks into his eyes. “O-Oh.” She said as she thought they weren’t able to go into heats or mating seasons. “D-Do you need me to leave the room or?” She asks as she didn’t know exactly what to do here, it has been two years since she was with Leo before his training trip <br/>(XD though she did put the puzzles together, his voice, scaled skin and it would be possible for her to feel his carapace )<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>(Please have Raph have his mask on at all times DX he’s too hot and sexy with it on!) <br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>(Don’t worry he does he just carries spares! I believe the turtles do carry spare masks and bandanas in case theirs get destroyed)<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>(Lol right? Ok doing my part now! God this is too effin hot! DX) <br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Kayla squeaked and yelped was she tried to take it off. Now was a perfect opportunity to see what Nightwatcher’s real identity was. She was about to slip it off thinking of Raph as she blushed. She had it bad for him.</p><p>Leo growled again shaking his head no as he picked her up bridal style and carried her to his bedroom. Once he got inside he locked his bedroom door and he threw her onto his bed and he pinned her down climbing on top of her as he smashed his moist hot lips to hers and started kissing her passionately.</p><p>He growled lowly as he pinned her hands above her head, using another spare bandana to tie her hands together above her head of his bed post. “Don’t move.” He growled to her as he removed his helmet and lays it aside as he kisses her neck softly.</p><p>Echo squeaked softly into the kiss as she closes her eyes and kisses him back. Her legs on each side of Leo’s hips. “Mmm~” she moved a bit against him.<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Kayla didn’t have enough time to react other then to moan and squeak out his vigilante name. She rolled his name on her tongue and mewled it out of her mouth wantonly as she arched her back and her body shivered and shuddered in blissful pleasure.</p><p>Leo groaned and grunted and while he slipped his tongue into her mouth french kissing her his three fingered hands went to gripe at her inner thighs and squeeze them tightly and then one hand went up to caress one of her cheeks on her face.</p><p>Raph purrs against her neck as his gloved hand slides under her shirt, caressing her soft skin as he begins to leave hickies on her. “Mmm~like that princess?~”</p><p>Echo moans into the kiss as she runs her hands on his chest, sliding one up on his shoulders and the other one sliding down to his belt. “Mmmm~” she moans as she tugs on the knot on his belt<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>(Omfg! Howd you know I have a fetish for gloved hands for guys?! DX)<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>(I didn’t XD thought it would work out for Raph in this version especially if he’s still hiding the fact he’s night watcher)<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>(Plz keep that up! DX)<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>(Will do!)<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>"Ahh ungh nightwatcher please! Oh god! I love the feeling of your leather gloved hands on me! Also I do not wear bras!" Kayla moaned and whimpered blurting that part out loud to him.</p><p>Leo groaned as he dominated her mouth completely and he let her undo the knot on his belt as he trailed his lips down to her neck and made hickeys and love marks all around her neck to mark as his and his alone. <br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Raph smirks as he trailed his gloved hand to her chest and groped her right breast. “Good to know~” he said as he moves his other hand down to the hem of her pants and slides them in, rubbing his finger against her clothed clit.</p><p>Echo tilts her head to the side to give him more access to her neck. “Leo~” she moans out softly she undoes her own belt after Leo’s. <br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Kayla screamed out his vigilante name once more as she twitched her legs and spread them wider for him as she loved everything about and everything he was doing to her though she felt like she was betraying her love Raph. She quivered gently digging her heels into Raphs bed.</p><p>Leo grunted as painful erection was now evident and he rubbed and grinded his boner against her crotch as he went down to suck nip and bite hickeys all over her plastron while he stroked her opening.</p><p>He lifts up her shirt and kisses her breasts, licking and sucking on her nipples as he uses his hands to pull down her pants and panties. Trailing down his lips to between her legs.</p><p>Echos blush worsens as she trembles and moans softly. “M-Mmm~” she gently tangles her fingers around the bandana straps, keeping Leo close to her<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>“Ahh Nightwatcher please! I can’t take it!” Kayla whimpered out as her Virgin pussy leaked out very first ever orgasm and for him too. She was all wet down there and she moaned softly at all of this.<br/>“I’m a Virgin nightwatcher!”</p><p>Leo then began to take off all of her clothes and anything she had on her as he inserted two fingers into her opening and began to stroke and plus ekyh her folds thrusting them past her labia and thrusted them deeper into growling at how tight her walls clamped down on his fingers.</p><p>“Good~” he said as he begins to eat her out slowly, teasing her as he rubs her sides and down her thighs. His growls and purrs sending vibrations against her pussy as he thrusts his tongue into her.</p><p>Echo covers her mouth and moans against her palm, moving against his fingers as she used her hand to grip onto his bed. “M-Mm!~” never doing this before <br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Kayla curled her toes at this mewling and squeaking out dirty raunchy things to him as her back arched and she spread open her legs even wider than before. She threw her head back in ecstasy. She shivered and thought how great he was.</p><p>Leo fingered fucked her harder deeper and faster scissoring her womb inside and he thrusted them picking up his pace and his speed hoping she would do her first orgasm for him soon. He kissed her all over her face affectionately and lovingly.</p><p>Raph pulls his head away from her pussy and licks his lips, smirking down at the sight. “Ready princess?~” he asks her</p><p>Echo blushes brightly as she already felt herself coming close to her orgasm. “L-Leo~I-I’m getting close already~” she moans out to him<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Kayla blushed underneath her blindfold and she nodded her head all too eagerly as she waited for him to enter her already though there was gonna be some pain.</p><p>Leo took his fingers out of her and he rammed and shoved his dick into her at full force but started to thrust gently and slowly into her waiting for her to adjust to his size and his length.</p><p>Raph takes out his erect cock, rubbing his tip on her pussy slowly as he slowly inserted the tip. “Shit~Already tight~” he purred as he held her hips</p><p>Echo yelped in pain as she grips onto his shoulders after he shoved himself into her, tears pricking her eyes as she trembles against his body.<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>"Ahh nightwatcher please! Shove your cock all the way into me! I can take it!" Kayla whimpered as she moaned a lil bit in pain bit mostly withstood it.</p><p>Leo stopped staying still inside her whispering sweet nothings into her ears as he stroked her cheeks telling her the pain would go away soon.<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Raph smirks as he shoves the rest of his cock deep inside of her pussy, sinking his teeth into her shoulder. “Fuck princess!~”</p><p>Echo moans softly as she moves her hips softly and moans a bit louder. “Y-You can move now leo~” she says as she wraps her legs around his waist <br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Suddenly though Kayla just realized no human man does that. Only animals or mutants did that. She now put it together as she moaned softly.<br/>"R-Raph i-is that you?!"</p><p>Leo nodded and once he started to thrust faster harder and deeper into her he bit her neck drawing blood marking as his forever. His mate and his mate only. He kissed her lips softly.<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>He purrs against the mark he left on her and kisses her ear gently. “The one and only princess~” he said and pulls her body closer to his and begins to slowly thrust into her</p><p>Echo moans into the kiss and runs her hand down his shell, leaving small scratch marks. “Mmm!~Leo~” she moans into the kiss and bucks her hips against him<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>"Wh-why did you do all this to me? I came here to tell you I have been in love with you for a long time now!" Kayla moaned out as she felt a cold hard liquid run down her shoulder. It was her blood.</p><p>Leo grinded his hips into hers creating slapping noises as he ran his hands all over her body to stimulate her as he slammed rougher and more vigorously into her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s mating season princess~And I’ve been holding back for a while now~” he said as he licks the blood off her shoulder </p><p>“M-Mmm!~Fuck!~” she moans out loudly as she rolls her head back and closes her eyes, feeling the bed shake a bit from Leo’s thrusts.<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Can you add a thrusting part plz for Raph?<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>?<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Idk why you stopped responding and are ignoring me. All I asked was something. I did not demand it all. Also when its sex scenes I do thrusting parts for all my parts until the sex has ended<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Yes and sorry! My little sister needed me for a moment)<br/>Raph grunts softly as he began to thrusts slowly into her pussy, soon rolling her into her knees and bites on her shoulder again.<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Oh ok sorry! DX<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>"Raph please! You cannot fuck me doggy style while my hands are still tied to your bed!" Kayla whined being uncomfortable as she stopped moaning.</p><p>Leo pretty soon moaned and hit and reached her g spot as he orgasmed his seeds deeply into her after reaching his climax. He growled saying she was now his and now his mate forever.<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>It’s ok!)<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Just did my part DX <br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>I don’t see it yet)<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>"Raph please! You cannot fuck me doggy style when my hands are still tied to your bed!" Kayla whined being uncomfortable as she stopped moaning.</p><p>Leo pretty soon moaned and hit and reached her g spot as he orgasmed his seeds deeply into her after reaching his climax. He growled saying she was now his and now his mate forever.</p><p>Here  <br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>“Sorry princess.” He kisses her shoulder as he untied her hands from the bed post and kisses her neck affectionately. “I love you so much~” he purrs, soon slamming his hips into her pussy, his tip shoving itself into her womb.</p><p>Echo blushes and moans at the feeling of being filled by his seeds and cums over his cock. She begins to pant heavily. “I love you~” she says<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Going to sleep will do my part tomorrow <br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Ok sleep tight :3)<br/>Today at 8:57 am<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Back morning XD <br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Kayla mewled softly and with that orgasmed and climaxed all over his shaft inside her as she reached her end and she gripped onto his bedsheets and she panted collapsing onto his bed on her stomach exhausted.</p><p>Leo pulled and slipped out of her breathless and panting heavily as he laid down next to her and pulled her against his plastron and wrapped his arms around her nuzzling her neck and whispered that he loved her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raph grunts softly as he slams into her one last time and poured his seed deep into her. “Fuck~” he pants softly as he looks down at Kayla. He kisses her back softly, leaving butterfly kisses as he slowly pulls out of her.</p><p>Echo purrs softly as she cuddles into his plastron, reaching down and pulling one of the blankets over them. “I love you too Leonardo.” She said and smiles softly<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>“Ahh Raph please! D-Does this mean I’m your lifemate now?” Kayla said laying down on her back her breasts visible for him to see as she blushed looking away from him shyly. She was still not used to him seeing her naked like this.</p><p>Leo smiled at her and he cuddled and snuggled into her and against her keeping her warm with his body heat as he gazed into her eyes and while he stroked her cheek he put his beak into her neck and breathed in her scent nuzzling her neck too.</p><p>Raph purred softly as he leans down and kisses her cheek. “Yup~You’re mine and only mine, princess~” he said as he begins to caress her body with his gloved hands. He then removes the rest of his night watcher gear and suit and lays down next to Kayla and cuddles her lovingly</p><p>Echo smiles as she gently wraps her arms around his neck and strokes his head gently, letting out a small yawn. She lays one leg over his waist as she soon closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep.<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>"B-but I know I cannot be too far apart from you or else you will go crazy. How am I supposed to go to school or go back home where I live with my parents?" Kayla asked.</p><p>Lets do just Kayla and Raph until they go to sleep then timeskip to the next day <br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>“Well you can still do those things, just drop in more often ok?” He asks her as he wraps his arms around her waist. <br/>(Ok :3)<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>"B-but to be honest I do not want to. I wanna live with you now Raph. You are my whole world now," Kayla blurted out and why she saying and feeling this way?<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Raph blushes softly and looks at her. “You sure about that princess?” He asks her, he didn’t want her to throw everything away just to be with him<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Kayla nodded gazing deeply into his masked eyes and she took his face into her hands and pressed her forehead to his.<br/>"Yeah. I am yours so you should treat me as such," she said sighing blissfully.<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>He closes his eyes and purrs softly as he holds her closer to his plastron. “Ok Princess, I love you.” He said and smiles softly as he rubs her back in small circles<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Kayla moaned softly at that and pulled his covers over them and she laid her head in his neck and closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>He soon falls asleep with her, holding her closer to his body to keep her warm. It does get cold down in the lair some nights<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Kayla the next morning was still asleep smuggling against him and she kissed and nuzzled his neck in her sleep.</p><p>Leo had been up the past hour just waking and just content to see his mate asleep in his protective strong warm embrace.</p><p>Raph smiles softly as he lets her sleep, playing with her hair gently as he purrs from the nuzzling. “Cutie pie.” He said softly</p><p>Echo cuddles into his plastron as she sleeps peacefully, feeling safe in his embrace. Soon she opened her eyes and yawned awake <br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Kayla heard that in her sleep what Raph called her and she gasped and looked around waking up with a start.<br/>"Huh? What? What happened?"</p><p>Leo stroked her cheek kissing her lips softly as he said good morning beautiful to her. He nuzzled her cheek chirring and chirping at her. He rubbed her hip as well.</p><p>Raph jumped a bit when she did and sits up a bit on his bed. “Um do you remember what happened last night?” He asks her, hoping she didn’t.</p><p>Echo purrs softly as she chirps back at him and cups his cheek gently. “Morning handsome.” She said as she rubs her thumb on his cheekbone<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Kayla was now sad and upset as she nodded her head yes.<br/>“Of course I do Raph. It’s a special memory I will always remember. Why did you want me to forget it ever happened? It was all just a lie on your part wasn’t it? You don’t love me,” she said as she started to cry.</p><p>Leo smirked and smiled and growled sexually at her his heat and his mating season still clearly evident inside of him though it settled down for the time being for now. Suddenly he heard what sounded like Kayla’s voice shouting coming fro Raph’s room. He must’ve claimed her as his mate.</p><p>“No no sweetheart.” He said as he gently pulls her into a hug. “Just how you woke up I thought you forgotten what happened.” He kisses her head and cuddles her gently. “I never, ever want you to forget last night.” </p><p>Echo heard Kayla too as she sits up on the bed, she looks over to Leo. “Think we should see what’s going on?” She asks him as she grabs her belt and some of her other articles of clothing and puts them on<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Suddenly a phone call appeared on Raph’s shell phone and the caller ID was from someone named Britney. Kayla looked down at the caller ID and knew automatically what it was. It was some slut he’d been sneaking out to see and fuck. She was upset sad and angry.</p><p>Leo shook his head no and he said to her that it was none of their business and that they should let those two sort it out of whatever bullshit or drama they were going through together at that moment. He got up and sheathed his katanas and asked her if she wanted breakfast.</p><p>Raph answers his phone. “Hey Brit, yeah I needed that new radio for my helmet.....again.” He said as he kept holding Kayla close to his chest. “Yeah just drop it off at the usual spot tonight.” He said and soon hangs up the phone and cuddles Kayla closely.</p><p>Echo shakes her head no as she gets up, her legs shaking a bit from slight soreness from last night. “Also I came down here last night with new information about the foot clan.” She said as she goes over to him and holds his hand<br/>(I’m thinking Britney would be someone that gives Raph stuff for his night watcher gear in case it gets broken.)<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>(Lol ok I’m on sorry back XD)<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Kayla then looked up at him. She sighed in relief as she got jealous for a second there.<br/>“I-I’m far from perfect Raph. I can be self centered selfish insensitive a hot head prone to feelings easily and I’m not a model to look at. I’m chubby and I’m not a skinny hot girl you would totally be ogling over.”</p><p>Leo nodded and sat down on his bed as he pulled her onto his lap and he rocked her back and forth as he gently held her with his arms wrapped around her.<br/>“Go ahead and tell me then and then we’ll tell everyone else later,” he said to her.</p><p>“Hey you’re perfect the way you are.” He said and kisses her nose gently. “I don’t care that you’re chubby, you’re more beautiful being yourself and whoever says you’re not they’re clearly blind.” He said and smiles softly at her </p><p>Echo blushes brightly when she was pulled into his lap as she cuddles into his plastron. “The foot clan have allied themselves with some giant collector here in New York.” She said as she plays with one of the bandana strips <br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Kayla’s cheeks blushed beet red at this.<br/>“W-well I-I guess the good thing about me being a little chubby is that I have bigger boobs and a bigger ass! All just for you and only sweetie,” she said stuttering nervously and shyly.</p><p>Leo nodded and he was listening to her very intently.<br/>“Whoever they are we have to find out who they are and put a stop to all of them,” he said to her while he nuzzled her and kissed her all over her face as he caresses her upper thighs softly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raph chuckles softly and kisses all over her face lovingly. “And more cuddly.” He said and pulls her close to his chest as his hand gently massages her hip as his other kept playing with her hair.</p><p>Echo giggles softly from the kisses and blushes when she felt the soft caresses in her thighs. “He’s some collector, he wants us the gather him these strange monsters.” She tells him, her hand playing with his bandana straps<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Ok <br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Thanks! DX <br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Doing my part now XD <br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>"Ahh Raph sweetie please!" Kayla moaned out as she laid her head against his plastron as she rubbed his inner thighs dangerously close to his crotch.</p><p>Leo nodded and listened intently while also thinking about fucking her again because his heat which he was still in and would be in for the next three weeks his body was telling him to fuck her again and claim her as his once more.<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Can you refollow me if you want to that is?<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Raph smirks softly as he trailed his hand down her thigh and gently squeezes her thigh. “Does my little princess want to go round 2~” he asks her as he moves her so she’s straddling him</p><p>Echo gently wraps her arms around his neck and kisses his cheek softly. “I missed you when you was gone.” She said as she looks up into his eyes, her green eyes looking into his brown eyes.<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>"Ahh Raph yes please! But please call me other things besides princess!" Kayla moaned out as she straddled him again rubbing his muscular arms.</p><p>Leo chirred and chirped as he wrapped his arms around her waist and he began to nip and nibble her neck in hickeys and love bites as he rubbed her back.<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>“Alright~What do you want me to call ya?~” he smirks as he grinds against her slowly, teasing her as he purrs.</p><p>Echo blushes and moans softly, chirping at him back as her hands gently massages his shoulders. “And worried sick out of my mind.”<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>"Like darling and baby and babe," Kayla said stuttering as she submissively whimpered. She surrendered herself completely to him as she bounced up and down on him and she got his dick deep into her again.</p><p>Leo nodded stroking her cheek as he kissed her all over her shoulders and her collarbone reassuring her and telling her that it was gonna be alright and now he was there to stay.<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>He groans and holds her hips, helping her move and keep her balanced. “Mmmm~Fuck baby~” he purred as he gave a few bucks up into her, hitting deeper against her womb.</p><p>Echo smiles at him adoringly as she gently grinds herself against his crotch. “I love you.” She said as she pulls him closer to her body<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Going to sleep see you tomorrow night <br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>See you tomorrow!)<br/>Today at 9:01 am<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>"Ahh Raph please! Honey!" Kayla moaned and whimpered out as she arched her back and she rode him straddling him steadily.</p><p>Leo groaned and growled and he flipped her over onto her stomach and he entered her vagina from behind and started smacking his pelvis against her ass cheeks. <br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Raph purrs as he kept holding her hips, bucking more into her pussy as the sound of skin slapping against plastron. “Shit baby~” he purred our and looked at her</p><p>Echo blushes brightly and moans loudly, gripping onto the bed sheets. “O-Oh fuck Leo!~”<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Brb out right now will be home soon <br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>"Ahh Raph sweetie! Ahh please! You fuck me to your hearts content now!" Kayla said as she gripped onto his plastron and shuddered.</p><p>Leo grunted and groaned as he thrusted faster deeper and harder into her hips from behind her as he kissed her butt cheeks groping them and slapping them.</p><p>Raph smirks as he gently grips her hips harder and slams her down harder, his cock twitching slightly inside of her as he hits all the right spots.</p><p>Echo moans into the bed, her legs trembling from under her as she felt nothing but pleasure coming from her mate.<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Kayla held onto his plastron for support and she screamed out his name one final time as she orgasmed and climaxed her release all over his dick inside her womb. She shuddered as her walls clamped down onto his rock hard member.</p><p>Leo then one with one more final push and thrust reached her core and he exploded all of his liquids and juices inside her pussy filling her up to the very brim with his sperm as he panted and pulled out of her collapsing on the bed bringing her down with him.</p><p>Raph grunts out her name as he rams into her one last time, cumming deep into her womb. “Ah fuck!~” he grunts out as he pulls down to his plastron gently and pants heavily. </p><p>Echo pants heavily as she came with him and squeaks when he pulled her to him, she looks up at him and blushes brightly. “Jesus Leo~” she pants out as she nuzzles his neck</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>